


A Good Man

by Moonbeam (luvsbitca)



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Crush, F/M, Martin is a good man, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsbitca/pseuds/Moonbeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the students Martin lives with has a crush, unrequited, but Martin keeps doing things to keep the crush alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Man

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer -** I own nothing, if I did I would have such fun but we all know that it wouldn’t be anywhere near as good. Just showing my love through imitation.   
>  I just finished a group assignment (why did I go back to uni?) and one of the members was next to useless and I’m tired and just wanted someone else to suffer with me.  
> I thought there must be someone out there who thinks Martin is adorable and needs a hug as much as me…and here we are.

**A Good Man**

by Moonbeam

 

Jane threw her pen against the wall and swore. She could not concentrate with Aaron next door and his fucking heavy metal music, she had been over three times to ask him to turn it down and nothing, he didn’t care that she had an assignment due the next day, he didn’t care that she was struggling, he was more worried about the fact a new album came out and it didn’t sound as good through headphones. She could strangle him with his headphones and she decided that someone would let her get away with it, anyone who’s lived in a share house or been to university would understand.

 

She sighed and got up to make herself a cup of tea, homicide was probably a bad idea. If he didn’t stop soon she was going to go and finish her assignment in her car. She put the kettle on moments before the front door opened and someone came home. It could only be Martin, the shy captain who lived in the attic. Jane felt her skin itch as she listened closely to his steps in from the door, he was tired – his steps slower than normal. He walked through the house, bypassing the stairs so he was coming to the kitchen. Jane jumped when the kettle boiled next to her startling her out of her thoughts. She spent too much time thinking about the captain who’d just come into the kitchen behind her as it was.

 

“Hello Jane,” Martin said quietly and Jane could feel her insides melt a little, if she could convince him to read her textbooks to her she’d never have trouble studying again.

 

“Hello Martin,” Jane said turning and smiling, he was tired; he was holding his captain’s hat, his curly ginger hair pressed down where the hat had been, his startling blue eyes were half closed and his bow mouth set in a heavy line. Jane wanted to walk over and give him a hug but she knew that she shouldn’t, he was private and avoided being physical with everyone.

 

Martin returned the smile weakly and found his own mug for a cup of tea; Jane pulled it from his hands and set about making it hoping he wouldn’t notice that she knew exactly how he took it. Martin shuffled over to his cupboard and pulled out a pack of the cheapest instant noddles that they sold at Tesco’s before grabbing a bowl. Jane checked the kettle to see if there was enough water, she would need to refill it.

 

“How long has Aaron being going?” Martin asked quietly, sadly. Jane gripped the spoon in her hand so she didn’t spin around and wrap herself around Martin, she could wrap herself around him too he was skinny, too damned skinny, all long limbs with bones giving him sharp angles, he was only a little taller than her but he was lovely and she wanted to wrap herself around him under a blanket and just hold him until he wasn’t sad anymore.

 

“About an hour,” Jane said unable to keep the annoyance…the downright hatred, out of her voice.

 

“You have an assignment due tomorrow don’t you?” Martin said and Jane couldn’t stop herself from smiling, sure everyone in the house put tests and assignments on the giant calendar on the fridge and Martin put his flight details there as well but he’d noticed her tiny purple handwriting in the sea of notes and it made her feel happy.

 

“Yes, he refused to turn it down,” Jane said and before she could say anything else Martin had left the little kitchen his pathetic dinner still on the counter as he walked up the stairs. She couldn’t hear the conversation as she re-boiled the kettle for Martin. Moments later the music abruptly stopped and Jane thanked her luck that she hadn’t been with Martin when he performed this miracle for her she wouldn’t have been able to stop herself doing something monumentally stupid like kissing him and then he’d know she had a gigantic crush on him and she’d have to move out.

 

Jane focussed on making the tea until she heard Martin behind her. “Thank you Martin.”

 

“He should be more considerate,” Martin said with a shrug. “Thank you for the tea.”

 

“You’re welcome, there should be enough water in the kettle for your noddles now,” Jane said rummaging in her cupboard so she could spend just a little more time with him.

 

“You are very kind Jane, thank you.”

 

Jane flushed but hid her face by searching for something unknown in her cupboard. “How was your flight?”

 

Martin sighed and Jane wanted to hit her head when she realised how silly the question was, he’d come back sad and tired she should have asked him something else.

 

“Long,” Martin said.

 

Martin pulled the kettle over and poured the boiling water over the dry noodles, he tucked the flavour packet into his pocket and grabbed a fork before juggling everything until he was could carry it all and could go up to his room.

 

“Goodnight,” Jane said trying to sound anything but disappointed that he was leaving.

 

“Goodnight Jane, good luck with your assignment.”

 

Just like that he was gone, Jane stayed where she was and listened to him walking up the stairs, his mug held in one hand, his bowl in the other and his captain’s hat perched on his head again, she waited until he was past the first flight of stairs before she grabbed some chocolate from the cupboard and followed him up with her cup of tea. She allowed herself only the time it took to finish her sweet, milky drink to think about him upstairs, she could hear the bang of the pipes, he’d be having a shower while his noodles warmed and then he’d read a book, something where someone died in the first chapter curled up on his sofa bed with his warm noodles and cooling tea and then he’d go to bed and he wouldn’t give her another thought.

 

Jane finished her tea and forced thoughts of Martin out of her head so she could return to her assignment, only another thousand words of the most boring essay in the world to go and then she could sleep, she could bury herself in her bed and not think about Martin upstairs in the drafty attic or about how it would feel if he were down here in the slightly warmer part of the house buried under the thick doona her mother had bought her the first winter she’d spent away from home. They could curl up and share body heat as the wind outside beat against the windows and the rain continued to fall.

 

Jane shook herself, no more thinking of Martin she would only think about her assignment. It was stupid, he wasn’t interested - why would he be interested in a plain, twenty-two year old economics student. Jane pushed the thought from her head and focussed solely on the essay topic until she looked down and realised she was fifty words off the limit and only needed to finish this sentence and she was done. She looked up and the rain was still beating down heavily on the window and her toes were cold inside of the socks on her feet but she was almost there and she’d still be able to get a couple of house sleep before her class.

 

She was finally finished, and all because Martin was such a good man and had stood up for her. She saved her work and set her alarm so she would be able to edit it in the morning allowing her thoughts to return to the quiet pilot in the attic who might not know she existed but had done something good for her tonight, she would have to do something to thank him. She was still debating whether a proper meal would be enough when she fell asleep.

 

**I don’t know…perhaps finished, I should give him a happy ending but I wanted something sad tonight.**


End file.
